64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Bao Bao the Giant Panda
Bao Bao the Giant Panda (also known as Bao Bao the Panda by short) is a panda who lives in the So-Hi Mountains. He is friends with Cassandra, Gertie, Horace, and Confuse-us and is also very helpful to some of them. Physical Appearance As stated above, he is a giant panda. However, he has black-indigo stripes. Personality He is usually very friendly and he loves hugging everyone he sees. He is also very helpful to many residents of Asia. Much like Horace and Cassandra, he is eligible for asking Confuse-us to get help for things what he needs to do. Appearances Season 4 * The Story of Horace the Hare (first appearance) * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Gertie the Goat Gallery Animation Ep 84 7.jpg Ep 84 8.jpg Ep 84 9.jpg Ep 84 10.jpg Ep 84 12.jpg Ep 84 13.jpg Ep 84 14.jpg Ep 84 15.jpg|Bao Bao hugging Gertie Ep 84 16.jpg Ep 84 17.jpg|Bao Bao approaching Cassandra Ep 84 20.jpg Ep 84 21.jpg Ep 84 22.jpg|Bao Bao hugging Cassandra Ep 84 26.jpg Ep 84 29.jpg Ep 84 30.jpg Ep 84 31.jpg Ep 84 32.jpg Ep 84 36.jpg Ep 84 37.jpg Ep 84 39.jpg Ep 84 40.jpg Ep 84 41.jpg Ep 84 47.jpg Ep 84 49.jpg Ep 84 50.jpg Ep 84 52.jpg|Bao Bao trying to give Horace a hug. Ep 84 53.jpg Ep 84 54.jpg Ep 84 59.jpg Ep 84 60.jpg Ep 84 61.jpg Ep 84 62.jpg Ep 84 65.jpg Ep 84 69.jpg Ep 84 86.jpg Ep 84 89.jpg Ep 84 90.jpg Ep 84 91.jpg Ep 84 92.jpg Ep 90 47.jpg Ep 101 9.jpg Ep 101 10.jpg|Confuse-us brushing Bao Bao's back. Ep 101 11.jpg Ep 101 12.jpg Ep 101 13.jpg Ep 101 14.jpg Ep 101 42.jpg Ep 101 43.jpg Ep 101 44.jpg Ep 101 45.jpg Ep 101 48.jpg Ep 101 50.jpg Ep 101 53.jpg Ep 101 54.jpg Ep 101 57.jpg Ep 101 60.jpg Ep 101 62.jpg Ep 101 63.jpg Ep 101 64.jpg Ep 101 87.jpg Ep 101 88.jpg Ep 101 89.jpg Ep 101 90.jpg Ep 101 91.jpg Ep 101 94.jpg Ep 101 96.jpg Ep 101 97.jpg Ep 101 98.jpg Ep 101 99.jpg Ep 101 100.jpg Ep 103 12.jpg Ep 103 13.jpg Ep 103 14.jpg Ep 103 15.jpg Ep 103 17.jpg Ep 103 18.jpg Ep 103 19.jpg Ep 103 29.jpg Ep 103 31.jpg Ep 103 33.jpg Ep 103 34.jpg Ep 103 35.jpg Ep 103 36.jpg Ep 103 37.jpg Ep 103 41.jpg Ep 103 42.jpg Ep 103 45.jpg Ep 103 47.jpg Ep 103 48.jpg Ep 103 63.jpg Ep 103 64.jpg Ep 103 65.jpg Ep 103 66.jpg Ep 103 67.jpg Ep 103 69.jpg Ep 103 74.jpg Ep 103 75.jpg Ep 103 77.jpg Ep 103 78.jpg Ep 103 79.jpg Ep 103 80.jpg Ep 103 81.jpg Trivia * "Bao Bao" (宝宝) means "treasure" in Chinese language. * In French, his name was adapted in one word ("Baobao"). * Bao Bao became a very popular animal in the Chinese version of the series. This is because the panda is the national animal of China. * He is the only character to say his own name in the entire series (example: "Bao Bao say hello to Cassandra the Crane"). * He is very similar to Master Po. Both, he and Po are depicted as pandas who cook food. However, there are a difference between two. Bao Bao has an interest in hugging. Po has an interest in kung-fu fighting. * His favorite food is bamboo, which is referenced that a panda's favorite food in real life is bamboo. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Asia Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Bears